A Second Chance
by Lady Anne MD
Summary: AU. "...she felt she has been strong for so long, and suddenly all that strength wasn't there anymore, she sat terrified that night, alone and frightened, like a small child, she let go of all her strength and wept, wept for the first time since she has lost him, it was the first time she feels she had really lost him, and that he won't come back..." Not a death fic!
1. Chapter 1: Epilogue If Only

_**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Gundam wing or any of its characters.

_**A/N:**_ This chapter is an epilogue to the fic, it's a little short; the next ones are going to be a little longer.

Hope you like it, enjoy! ^_^

_**Chapter 1: Epilogue**_

_**If Only…**_

The clock in the main hall at the Khushrenada's mansion has just struck midnight when lady Une was walking down the hallway coming from the rose garden. It was a long night for her; it was Mariemaia's birthday, and everyone was there, it was just all very exhausting. Then, of course, she couldn't sleep thinking of Treize_. Treize, how happy you would be, knowing that your daughter is getting older in a peaceful world you died creating. _

How much has it been since she has last seen his face? A year and a half! She couldn't believe it; it felt much longer to her. It felt like it's been a life time that has gone by since the Tallgess exploded lightening up the battle sky with the brightest light.

When she saw it, she wanted to shout "Don't go!" but she was numb with pain. She spoke words that didn't seem to be coming from her throat, and somehow in the next few days and weeks she had gone through all the motion that was expected from her. It felt like an ugly dream, like none of it was actually happening, and she surrendered, she let go of everything and let the pain numb her, she didn't want to feel it, there was so much pain, so much pain for her to endure. Until she realized that the world needed her, the world that he left to protect needed someone who could be in his place, so she came back, and three weeks later she started the Preventers, with the help of Sally and Noin of course. Yet, there was something missing now. Something that meant everything to her. He had never left her mind for too long. He was there a thousand times a day, as she left for work, as she went in and out of meeting rooms, as she walked to conferences, or back to her car in the late afternoon. And when she reaches his estate every evening, it's like a knife cutting through her every time she walks in knowing he wouldn't be there.

She remembers the first day she got here after everything was settled, she started wondering through the corridors, thinking of him, aching for him, needing him. She wondered if she could live without him here, she had decided to be strong infront of everyone, but then, all what she could think of was Treize, she felt she has been strong for so long, and suddenly all that strength wasn't there anymore, she sat terrified that night, alone and frightened, like a small child, she let go of all her strength and wept, wept for the first time since she has lost him, it was the first time she feels she had really lost him, and that he won't come back, she wanted him so bad, she wanted to be with him, she wanted to tell him the things she had never said before. Why couldn't he stay? Why did she have to be the one to walk out of that war with the greatest loss of all? Everyone had their beloved ones with them, except for her. She refused to accept it for so long, but that night it seemed that reality decided to hit her in the face with one fact, Treize was dead, the man she loved and would give her life for was dead.

Of course, Wufei has apologized a thousand times of her when he joined the Preventers. He made her personal safety his first priority as if trying to make it up for her, surely he can be irritating sometimes, like when refusing to let her or Mariemaia go anywhere without a couple of Preventers on their backs, or even calling her in the most strangest times just to check they were okay, but it was his way of saying he was sorry, and she didn't try to upset him much. He was already feeling bad enough without her trying to refuse his help.

She tried to explain it to him a thousand times that Treize wanted it, that he wanted to end his life to save others', but he wouldn't listen, so she left as it was.

_Why? _Why did he have to do it? She had thought about this question hundred of times, and every time she does, she wishes that Libra's canon had ended her life when she tried to save him, or that Tobrev had aimed for her heart and ended all this suffering she's gone through after him. But it didn't; none of all those things killed her. She didn't die at that war because she still had things yet to do and that was one of the reasons she didn't try doing anything to herself to follow him. There are still things yet to be done.

It's not like she had never thought about it before; ending her life. She even asked Relena to take revenge on her for her father, it was a moment of weakness, she wanted to follow him so bad back then, yet Relena refused, and with her sweet and innocent heart, forgave her. Une had no idea how much she needed that forgiveness, she didn't realize it till Relena spoke the words infront of her, and then, the hardest part began; forgiving herself. It was the hardest thing she has done in all her life. It wasn't easy, but she managed to pull herself through, and here she was trying to correct it. And there was Mariemaia now. Thank God, she had her. She had been the only thing that made her want to keep going on; God knows how much they needed each other. Her pain was getting dimmer each day but not yet gone, and she suspected it never would. All she wanted to do was to continue her work and to raise his daughter, _her _daughter.

She used to think about him every night, about what he would think of the things she had done so far, and about how her life would be a lot different had he not died in that war. But this night was different, it made her realize that Mariemaia was not the only one who was getting older, but she was too, and the more she thought about it, the more she felt distant from her past life, her life during and before the war, it made her feel like it was someone else's life, not hers. The life when she was ready to kill for the man she's now raising his daughter, she was ready to kill people she now called friends, and for what?

Of course, she had never thought that Treize's goals were wrong, as she still believes now. She had always believed in him, in the ideals and dreams he had for this world, and –as she has always told herself- if she had the opportunity to do it all over again, she would have still chosen to serve him. The only difference now is that she would do things differently; she would never put people's life at stake, but if only…

After the party, she went to the only place that made her feel his presence; the rose garden. It was his favorite place, and so it became hers. She sat there in the place where he used to sit whenever she comes to see him. She used to do it a lot; she just liked the feeling of being able to remember her distanced memories. But it was getting colder, so she decided she would go to sleep, for the next day was going to be exhausting and she didn't want to fall asleep in a meeting or something.

Lady Une snapped out of her thoughts as she reached the corridor that led to her bedroom. She stopped and turned as she noticed a light coming after the next turn. She checked her watch. _Who could be there? _She thought, _it's after midnight, and tonight was really exhausting; all the servants must have fallen asleep by now!_

Anne skipped her bedroom and continued walking towards the light. _We never use that corridor. _Mariemaia and she don't use any other rooms in the mansion except those for need, it was a big house and Une hadn't yet found the time to discover every room there. Of course, there was another reason, but she would never admit it; she was scared of confronting the empty rooms, especially the ones that Treize used, she was scared that it would hurt her, or even worse; it would simply confirm his death as a fact, and she just wouldn't be able to handle it.

As she got closer to the door she managed to recognize it, it was Trieze's private study. He didn't use it much, but it was one of the rooms that she prevented even servants from getting into, she wanted everything to stay as it was.

She got to the slightly opened door, someone was definitely inside; she could hear the noise of someone sniffing through some papers. She felt her side for the gun she always kept on her. _A thief, maybe?_ _… No, what would a thief be doing in an old study? _

She approached the door carefully to get the element of surprise by her side. _Someone of those people she used to get threats from? Possibly… Well, whoever it was, if he thought he was going to come here to hurt her and her daughter, it would be the last thing he ever does…_

"You better drop whatever in your hands right this instant." She said as she put the gun to his back.

He dropped the paper he was holding and raised his hands, he tried to turn but Une stopped him, "Don't you even dare!"

_He looks some kind of familiar_.

"Anne…" he said trying to turn again.

Une froze in place when she heard her name; it was… it was… But no one has called her that except for…Oh, No. it can't be… She must be seeing things… it can't be…

The man finally turned fully at her, he turned very slowly with his hands up. She took A few steps back with the gun still pointed at him, her look filled with nothing but horror.

"Anne, it's okay. It's me…" he said again getting closer to her as she just stepped further back.

"No, it can't be…" she said shaking her head." It can't be… he's dead… _you're_ dead!" Her hands froze around the gun, she felt her legs trampling underneath her; she was falling.

"No! Anne!" that was the last thing she heard before she collapsed in his arms, she didn't faint for she was able to feel him near her, she simply fell.

When she was conscious enough of her surroundings, she knew she was on some sofa. He was sitting next to her.

"Stay laid back." He ordered when she tried lifting herself up.

She didn't resist and kept her head back.

"How?" was the only word she could really say, whispering.

"It's a long story." He told her with a faint smile, "I'm sorry I couldn't be here earlier."

She nodded.

"Is it really you?" the childish question went out of her mouth before she could stop it.

He smiled to her and took her hand. "Yes, Anne. It's me."

_It must be a dream_, something told her. She had dreamed about his return almost every night, but the image her mind usually made of him was a better shaped one; he looked so tired and skinny for the Treize she remembers. Apart from that, he looked exactly the same.

"We should get you to sleep now," he told her, "I'll tell you everything in the morning, I promise." he tried to help her stand.

Treize took Une's hand in his and led her up to her bedroom, and then to bed. She didn't let go of his hand till there, she didn't even dare to blink fearing he'd disappear. But when he tried to pull his hand from hers she didn't. "Don't... Don't go..." she whispered to him.

He smiled. _God! How much it has been since she had last seen his smile? _"Anne, I'm not going anywhere, I'll be here when you wake up. I promise." he squeezed her hand. "It's okay... its okay." he kept saying till she drifted into sleep.

:::::::::::::::::

_**Another A/N :p **__**:**_ I started witting this fic as a one-shot about how Une was moving on after Treize, but I couldn't! Hehehehe, I guess I'm in love with him enough to do not even imagine the world without him! Xp

Please make sure to leave a review, even if it simply said you just read it, I really love to know that someone is reading what I'm writing, you have no idea how it lefts a writer's spirit! (Especially fanfic writers).

Oh, and another thing, I'll be updating in a couple of days max, so make sure to stay tuned ;)


	2. Chapter 2: Apologies & Explanations

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Apologies & Explanations**_

Lara opened the door to her grandfather's office, looked in the dimly lighted room and stepped carefully inside. She couldn't see where he was, "Grandfather? You asked for me?" she asked.

"Yes," the old man answered, but added nothing more. Lara traced his voice to the far corner; he was staring out the window. She stayed silent, she doesn't want to upset him, she knows how he can get when he's angry, and she didn't want to push her luck.

Her grandfather has been the only family she has got left since the war, four years ago; she was only thirteen when it happened… She felt she has grown ages since then.

"Where have you been this afternoon?" he asked after a while.

Lara was in deep thought that she actually snapped at his voice, "Just where you ordered me to be."

"I gave you specific orders to what to do; I don't recall one of them was…"

"Grandfather, you gave me the free hand to act as I choose to fulfill your orders," she answered really careful not to raise her voice or to get her tune any sharp. "I'm only trying to do what you asked me."

The old man seemed convinced, "You know what's on stake here if you failed, don't you?" he turned towards her now. The light of the slightly opened door hit his face. Lara flinched unnoticeably at the site of his scares that, even after all this time, still managed to scare her. Yet, his question was what affected her; it was more of a slap to her face, but she didn't say anything, she just nodded.

"You can leave." He finally ordered. She bowed slightly then left closing the door behind her.

Once she was out, she let go of the attempt to control herself and let her legs lead her, she had no idea where she was till she got there.

She knelt beside the headstone and let go of her tears.

.

.

The city was so calm under the moon light. He had almost forgotten how the air on earth even smelled like. He inhaled deeply in the sweet scent of May's air closing his eyes. His plan is finally arranging itself, everything is finally falling into place, even after this unexpected twist of events; he still has some tricks up his sleeve for them.

Everything is just heading straight to where he's planning, he'll have his revenge soon and no one will stop him. That last thought crossed his mind as he traced the scares on his face unconsciously. Soon enough, he'll make him pay for what he did.

When Une opened her eyes she was in her bed. She felt so refreshed, just like she had the best night of sleep in a long time. _How did I get here? _She thought.

_What a strange dream!_

_But it felt so real!_

_Don't Une! You've been there before. You can't..._

And with these words she sealed her train of thoughts. She got up, got dressed and walked to the stairs, and then she got down slowly. It was Saturday and Mariemaia must be still in bed, she just had to do a few things and then head to the preventers HQ, getting herself drowned in work; it was the only way she could ever get over the weekends these days, back in the time of OZ, she hardly had any, she usually spent them with Treize...

She sighed. _You won't do this! Not now! Yesterday you allowed yourself to, and look what happened! You ended up dreaming about him! _She ordered herself.

She got to the kitchen door; she had to check that breakfast for Mariemaia was going to be prepared when she wakes up. She used to take care of Trieze's every meal and everything in the house for him, and after his death that didn't change. She still liked to get to every detail in the house.

She put her hand around the handle just when she heard a sound from the inside; laughter. It was Mariemaia's voice...

She pushed the door, and saw them there; Mariemaia was holding a bowl and he was by the oven cooking something. They both turned to the door when she opened it. Mariemaia's laughter continued as she walked to her mother and Treize just stood there; apparently not knowing what to say or fearing he'd frighten her again.

"Mommy!" the little girl exhaled, "Mom, come here! We are making breakfast!" She hugged her mother's legs then dragged her inside.

"How do you feel now?" Treize said when Une continued staring at him.

She didn't respond immediately; she walked with Mariemaia to the nearest chair and sat:" much better, thanks."

"Good." he replied turning the fire off under whatever he was cooking.

"Dad! Aren't we going to finish this?" Mariemaia said walking towards her father.

"Mariemaia, honey, can you go up stairs and get me the photos you were talking about earlier?" Treize said, smiling to his daughter.

"Okay!" Mariemaia smiled making her blue eyes -much like her father's- glow then stormed out the door.

Treize turned towards Une then came and sat on the chair opposite to hers across the kitchen table.

"I'm sorry… for last night," he began looking at her.

She Shock her head:" It's okay…" she smiled.

"She's exactly as I imagined she would be," he then said, looking in the direction of the kitchen door. "Mariemaia… She wasn't surprised when I told her who I was. She just kept asking me questions. It's like she wanted to know everything all at once!" he added with a little laugh.

He was quite for a moment then said: "I couldn't tell you about her. I wasn't even sure she existed, till a few months before the war ended."

"You don't need to explain anything for me, sir" she said. She knew Treize very well; he didn't like to talk about his private life. She didn't want him to feel obliged to say anything.

"No, Une." he used her other name for the first time. "I at least own you an explanation. You were the closest person to me, I didn't have the right to keep this from you." he didn't let her stop him again, "I met Leia when I was at Lake Victoria, I was injured and sent to the hospital, she was assigned to take care of me, I..." he paused looking for a way to continue she guessed. "I'm not sure if my feelings for her were even love! We were young… We only knew each other for a couple of weeks and when I needed to go back to the academy, she seemed upset and told me she didn't want me to go."

"I couldn't... I was young, reckless, I thought nothing will come out of it, just another..."

"Romance," Une finished for him. She knew how Treize thinks or used to think, anyways, she knew he had many romantics before when he was at the academy and after. When she came to the academy four years after him, he was a legend between students, but she thought they were just rumors...

"Yes, I think you can say that." he half smiled interrupting her thoughts: "anyway, I didn't listen to her, and in the few days before my return, she had gone crazy! She started to say weird things; she was talking as if we were going to get married or something! Of course I couldn't do that, back then my father would have killed me if I even mentioned the subject..." he sighed, "I guess that didn't matter anyway. I left as it was assigned and thought this would be the last I see of her."

"But you were wrong." Une said.

"Yes, yes I was. I didn't hear of her for years later, but her father; Barton, came to me, said he would tell me a secret his daughter had kept from me if only I gave him financial support for whatever project he was making. I didn't believe him of course, so he told me about Mariemaia. I tried to get to her, but for years I got nothing, and with the war coming to an end I didn't have the time before... Well, before what happened".

They both sat silent for a long time. Une tried to think about what he has just told her.

"She told me about you adopting her." he said at last looking at Une. "Anne, Thank you for that." he seemed grateful.

"You don't have to" Une answered honestly, "She had no one and so did I, I guess we both needed each other."

He was about to say something else when the door to the kitchen was opened; it was Mariemaia, holding every photo album Une remembers they ever had. She was so happy and ran to her father showing him what she had.

Treize was immediately caught up with his daughter asking her about some photo of her and lady Une. Une didn't quite know where the place was, but she could tell it was the colonies. She was waiting for Mariemaia to answer when her phone range and she got up to answer it.

"Where was that one taken?" Treize asked when Mariemaia finished explaining why she and Une were at the colonies.

"Oh! That one was taken at the rose garden, it's mommy's favorite place, I don't know why, but whenever she has time, she sits there".

"I see," Treize answered, staring at Une arguing with someone on the phone.

"Shoot! I forgot about that!" she suddenly said pacing back and forth beside the window. Whoever was talking to her right now, he must have done something really wrong, he knows Anne or Une -as she used to like to be called- very well, and knew how she acts when something goes wrong. He smiled as he observed her figure, she looked very beautiful in her silky shirt and short tight blue skirt, he had never seen her like that before, it was either her military uniform or that blue navy suit, even after his assumed death, she wore to that Preventers uniform whenever he sees her on TV.

"Dad! Look at this one! It's my first day at the new school mom has been sending me to since we got back to Earth!"

"Let me see," he took the photo of his daughter's hands.

"Sir?" Anne's voice came. He looked up at her. "What is it, Anne?"

"I'm so sorry, but I'll have to leave to the Preventer's HQ,"

"Do you mind if I come?"

"Not at all. But are you sure? I mean everybody's going to be there and..."

"I think it'll be a lot easier for them to believe that I'm alive when I stand infront of them than hear rumors about it later." he answered getting to his feet.

"As you wish," Une answered, nodding.

"But what should I do till you come back home?" that was Marie looking at both of them.

"Well, don't you have a piano lesson in an hour, young lady?"

"Yes, but I thought that since it's the first day of daddy's return that I can skip it for the day?" she told her mother trying to be innocent enough for her to agree.

_That won't fool Une._ Treize thought, he enjoyed seeing Une like this. Mariemaia surely got herself a better mother than Leia would have ever been.

"No, Marie. You know the rules, besides your father and I aren't coming home till at least noon, so you better do what Mr. Oliver says or no fencing training tomorrow."

"Fine, fine. I'll do what he says." Marie answered her mother folding her arms over her chest angrily.

"I'm surely going to check that with him." Une said kissing her daughter's head.

"Shall we go?" Treize said and Une grabbed her jacket. She nodded to him.

"Sir, I can make them prepare the limo for us than taking my car, if you liked." She said to him when they were in the hallway.

"You go to work by your car?" He was surprised.

"Well, if it was in Wufei's hands, I guess I would be going in an armored car."

He laughed trying to imagine what Wufei would do if Une was a little bit less than the strong woman he knew.

She waited for him to stop then finished "But yeah, I do." she added with a smile, she liked his laugh and didn't want him to stop. Then added answering the wonder look in his eyes:" I like to drive alone; it gives me time to clear my head."

"Oh, I see" he answered, traces of his laugh still spread across his face. "Well, I guess I want to invade your solitude today."

"I'll be more than happy if you did, sir. But you'll have to prepare yourself for the ride, it takes almost forty minutes to get there, and I kind of like to drive slow, so..." she warned.

He chuckled, "I guess I can take it. Besides, don't you want me tell you where I was?" He asked when they arrived at the main entrance.

"Yeah, of course… Ummm... This way, I keep the car a little away from the entrance." she added pointing to the other direction of the door.


	3. Chapter 3: The Reckoning

**A/N:** _So, I thought I was going to give up on this fic just out of frustration because I thought no one was reading, but now I think I'll continue it! Even if there was only one person reading that will keep me writing :) _

_Thanks to Gorelotte for reviewing, you made my day! And gave me the courage to continue ;) _

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The reckoning**

Trieze and Anne were on the road in no time and, luckily, the streets were almost empty, the morning rush ending an hour ago. Which Anne was thankful for, her mind couldn't concentrate on the road; all what her eyes kept flickering to was the man sitting beside her on the passenger seat. He opened the window and looked out of it to the road side as the wind played with his hair, she couldn't -even then- believe that he was actually there, she felt he was a ghost that might vaporize if she looked away.

"It's been so long since I last road a car like this." He said at last still looking out the window closing his eyes, enjoying the sun maybe, she thought.

"I like it more than the other ones, it makes me a little unnoticeable for the press when I come to the office." she explained, then smiled, remembering his love for luxury in everything, even cars. She, on the other hand, even though being born in a noble family in Rompheler, never really liked it, she liked simplicity in everything.

They stayed silent for a couple of minutes longer, and then he said; "I'm sorry that I didn't inform you I was alive much earlier." In a much serious tone than his light one previously.

Anne was a little surprised with his way of apology and change of mood, she never knew Treize to be of the apologizing type, well, at least not like this, but she only nodded in response, waiting for him to explain further.

"When I woke up after the explosion, I did not know where I was, all I knew was that I couldn't be dead, it felt like my whole body was crashed under a huge rock, or that I was trapped in one of my worst nightmares and that I'll never wake up. I kept waking up and lose consciousness for days, but not knowing anything other than that there was someone taking care of me.

I retained my full consciousness after a week as I was told. And then I knew where I was. They never gave me details, as if scared giving too much information that will, somehow, expose them, for I had some kind of memory loss that anyone would experience after a huge trauma, and what made it worse is that I wasn't told enough information about my past to remember it.

Anyway, when I finally was able to talk and ask questions, I knew exactly where I was and the people I was with."

"Who were they?" Anne asked. She knows Trieze's love for poetry and making everything he says a mystery for anyone who is listening, if she lets him continue God only knows for how long he'll keep her puzzled.

"They were from Rompheler." Treize answered.

She almost didn't believe him, "Rompheler"? Why would Rompheler hide Treize's true identity from him? But Treize's tune told her he wasn't joking; he was serious, so she didn't interrupt and let him continue.

"I stayed with them for almost a year, knowing only that I was a noble man that was injured in war and then returned to his old life. They told me that any family I had died in the war, what war was that, I did not know. All I knew was what they told me. I didn't ask many questions, I knew something was wrong, and didn't want to make them suspect anything till I find out on my own.

They kept all the news from the world locked from me; the Preventers formation, the Gundams being destroyed, even Mariemaia's incident, I had no knowledge of any.

After a while their true intentions were revealed; they wanted to make me give up everything. In an indirect way, they wanted me to give up all the money and influence that the Khushrenada's ever had in Rompheler. Of course, I had already left everything for you by that time, but my position in Rompheler was what they cared about the most.

What they didn't know was that with the revealing of their intentions, my memory was revealing itself as well. It started when I saw you on TV one night, they didn't use to let me get out of the house they kept me in much, but I managed to flee it, I left the house in one cold night so I could hide myself in a big coat and a scarf.

It was really late and very cold, but I managed to find a small diner by the road. I got in and sat there, and then I heard it, a voice; your voice, it was coming from the TV that hanged in the corner, you were giving a statement, I think it was some kind of a press conference, I did not know who you were, but your face, your voice, it all seemed very familiar to me, like I knew you very well."

He was silent for a while, and Anne was very thankful she had the road to pretend to look at instead of his eyes, she flushed red and was scared of looking at him and reveal so much.

_She was the one who made him remember_.

"I asked the waitress about you, she looked at me as if I was crazy for not knowing who you were, and she was right, back then, I guess the only way you couldn't hear about the Preventers and their leader was by living under a rock, and in a very realistic way, I was.

In the end, she told me everything, about how the first war ended and about Mariemaia. When she said all of this, something in my brain told me that somehow I heard all of this before, like somehow I was in the middle of it. And that night, when I came home, I remembered everything.

I didn't know what to do, I couldn't tell anyone; so I had to run. I did, and then went to the only place I knew I would find answers in."

"The mansion," she said.

"Yes, I didn't want you to know I was alive yet, I couldn't put you and Mariemaia in this kind of danger. I needed to be sure; I needed to know things for sure than depending on my cracked memory. And that was what you found me doing last night." He was silent for a second, "I'll have to admit, you really haven't lost your touch." he finished with a wide grin.

She smiled, "I was a little scared actually; after the war lots of threats came to us by phone and mail, people threatening they'll have revenge on us for what happened at both the first and second war."

"But, what you just told me explains a lot." she murmured under her breath.

That didn't pass him, "What do you mean?"

She was a little surprised that he heard her, "Oh," she said trying to glance at his face then returning her eyes to the road seeing nothing. "Can't that wait till we're home?"

He looked a little puzzled with what she's just said, but then he looked around to realize they were at the Preventers HQ.

"Sure," he answered. "I thought you said it takes forty minutes to get here?"

"Yes, it does, but traffic was light today." she opened the window and gave the guard her ID.

"Good morning, Lady Anne, ma'am" the guard said smiling.

"Thank you, Frank." Anne replied smiling as well when the guard gave her the ID back. She drove the car and parked at a spot not far from the main entrance.

They both got down and headed to the door silently. Anne kept thinking what the others will think if they see her going through the door with Treize.

Treize was behind her letting her lead the way. He followed quietly; he could feel her tension; she hid it well under the hard look she always wore. Apparently even after all this time, some of her old habits are still there. Yet he could easily tell; she could hide her feelings from everyone, but not from him.

They finally got to her office; luckily they met no one on the way. Anne opened the door, and immediately Dorothy jumped and went to the door to meet her, holding files in her hands not even looking at who got in.

"Good morning, Lady Anne" she said trying to balance the papers in her hands.

"Dorothy..." Anne began but Dorothy interrupted, "Lady Anne, I'm sorry! I just mixed everything..." then she stopped as she looked up from her files and saw Treize and then dropped everything she was holding.

"Oh my God! Treize! Is that really you?" she walked to her cousin and then hugged him.

He laughed hugging her back, "Yes, Dorothy, glad to see you as well."

"But, how?" she began leaning away.

Treize looked at Anne, so she said:" it's kinda a long story, Dorothy".

"Oh, I'm just glade that you are back!"

Treize smiled to her, "thank you, Dorothy."

Lady Anne couldn't help but to smile as well.

"Dorothy, can you call everyone for a meeting in the main meeting room in fifteen minutes?" Anne said after Dorothy started to pick up the files she dropped. "I think this way it would be a lot easier for them to know." she finished looking at Treize asking for approval, he nodded to her as Dorothy put the files and left right away.

"_Dorothy?_" Treize asked once she was out the door.

Anne laughed at his expression, "I gave her an offer to come and work here for the summer, she's still new to it but she is improving" she finished then went to the files Dorothy left on her desk. "Or not," she added trying to understand what that Dorothy was trying to do with reports came from their Preventers office in Paris... a month ago.

"She's just broke up with Quatra," she added, "She needed to get away for a while, and it's summer, so she had no school and plenty of time to think, I thought she could use the distraction. Besides, my previous aid resigned and it'll be a while till I find a new one."

"Dorothy and Quatra?" Treize said in surprise, "I could have never imagined her with a Gundam pilot." he added thoughtfully, and then sat at the chair opposite to Anne's desk.

Anne sat as well on her seat behind the desk, "A lot of things have changed since the war." she commented observing his face as he examined her office with a quick glance.

Ten minutes later, everyone was in the major meeting room, Anne stood infront of them observing their faces; Noin; Zechs; Trowa; Duo; Hilde; Wufei; Sally and Dorothy. Even a few less superior preventers were there; some ex-Oz soldiers as well as some of the white fang.

No one seemed at ease, and Anne could hardly blame them, this room was their biggest and the only one that could contain their huge number, so whenever something bad happens, they meet here, and since Mariemaia's incident, they didn't.

"Hello, everyone," Anne started with a smile hoping it'll ease them a little. "I asked Dorothy to gather you here because I wanted to tell you something and I thought it'll be a lot easer for you to know this way".

"Is she getting married or something?" that was Duo who was whispering in Hilde's ear, though his voice was low, it hardly escaped Anne's sharp ears. She gave him a meaningful look that got him to shut up immediately, but she was grateful, for after that the tension seemed to loosen up a little bit.

She took the small smiles that appeared on everyone's faces as an encouragement and continued:" there's someone here I want you all to meet... Sir, I believe you can come in."

And with that, Treize Khushrenada swept into the room from it's back door, "thank you, Lady." he said as he walked to the middle of the room and stood there with his handsome figure, he stood infront of her like not a day has passed since the last time she was with him in a meeting, she held her breath trying to look away.

No one moved, and silence thicker than custard filled the room. Treize looked at everyone's faces as they turned from pure surprise to unbelieving and then each to its own feelings; Zechs' became apologetic right away, as well as Wufei's. Duo's face stayed in complete astonishment, while Trowa's -as usual- revealed nothing, and Noin & Sally kept looking from him to Lady Anne.

For a few seconds longer they stayed as they were, till Zechs finally moved and went to Treize, "Glad you're back, old friend." He said offering him his hand.

Treize understood what Zechs was trying to do, but he didn't want to let him, he took his hand "me too," he smiled.

"For what happened-" Zechs started.

"What's in the past is in the past." Treize interrupted him.

After that, the awkward silence seemed to be cut by Zechs; everyone got up and shock hands with Trieze. In a few minutes, everything was over; everyone left and Treize was alone with Anne again.

"Sir?" she asked when he sat where Zechs sat earlier.

"Yes, Anne?" he answered getting his eyes back to hers.

"I was just thinking that it'll better if you'd just keep things about your return hidden from the press for a while longer. When Zechs came back, and even though he was the one who almost saved the day in the last war, the press just wouldn't shut up about him, and how he survived."

"I was actually thinking about that," he said to her surprise, "and I don't think that the press will be the only ones that won't shut up about my return".

"Rompheler?" she asked.

He nodded, stood and walked to her.

"Si..i.." she tried to say when he left only a few inches between their faces. "Anne, please, can you just stop calling me that? I'm not your superior anymore." his voice was so soft and his breath lured her in. She stared at his partially parted lips suddenly feeling her mouth dry; she swallowed hard and forced her eyes to look up at his.

"You're still the head of Rompheler." She said trying to remember how to breathe. "And my family still belongs to it. I can't just forget who you are." She finished getting her face away from his dropping their eye contact.

"Anne-" he meant to finish whispering when the door was opened.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" It was Dorothy, who started apologizing right away. "Did I interrupt you or-?" she began when Anne walked away from Treize and went to her.

"It's okay, Dorothy." she faced her completely now giving her back to him. "What is it?"

"Ummm... There was a video call for you from our Preventers in Madrid and they want to talk to you immediately."

"I'm coming, you can go." she answered her smiling Dorothy left after apologizing again for intrupting.

As the door closed, Anne turned to Treize taking a deep breath. "I'm sorry, sir. It looks like I'm going to have to stay a while longer." she then said to him still avoiding his eyes. "I'm sure I can make them prepare a car for your return."

He shock his head and she took it for approval and left. She couldn't tell Dorothy how grateful she was to her; she can't let her feelings be revealed to him, she managed to hide them for all these years and she can still do it now.

All these years Anne spent with Treize, she had served him with loyalty that anyone could easily justify with her position in Oz, the truth was she had always loved him, and she would have gone to the end of earth (and space for that matter) for him, but she could never reveal that fact, even to him. Rumors about a romance between the two of them had never disappeared all the years she stayed with him; people talked, but again, people never stop talking.

Even if Oz was no more now, she thought walking through the empty corridors to her office. Rompheler was there, and her family was as well, and now that he returned to be the head of Rompheler, their relationship can never get any serious. Of course, taking in consideration that all the time she has spent with Treize, he has never been in a serious relationship anyway, so why would he want to have one with _her_?

_Stop thinking like he's even interested in you! _She ordered herself;_ he's too good for you anyway! You should be happy that he's back and stop thinking like that! _

She got to her office door, took a deep breath and got in.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _So how was it? Good… Bad...?... Just let me know! :)  
__Stay tuned for the next chapter! I'll try to upload it as soon as I can! :)_


	4. A Friendly talk

_**A\N:**__ This is not exactly a chapter; it's just a scene I thought should have happened after Treize's return from the dead. I wasn't sure where to put it, so I thought it should stand alone. It's quite short, but I couldn't resist :P... _

_Btw, I'm still updating with a new chapter today, I just wanted this to stand alone ;) Enjoy!_

* * *

_**A friendly talk**_

Anne looked at the cars that were coming and going on the street from the window of the dressing room she was stuck in. It was Sunday, and though she really would like to spend it with Mariemaia and Treize at home, she was stuck with Noin as she was trying wedding dresses.

She and Relena sat there facing the door of the dressing room waiting for Noin to come out; she has been trying to choose a dress for the past six hours with no use, dragging them from one store to the next. The wedding was merely three months away and Noin has already turned to a bridezlla, of course, she can never tell her that, but every single detail seemed to stress her out these days, even at work, everybody just seemed to avoid her, even Zechs himself...

Only a couple of months had passed since Zechs has proposed, she had asked her and Relena to be her bridesmaids, Anne agreed right away, so did Relena, so now, they were stuck here.

"Do you think she would ever come out?" Relena asked her in a whisper, "I have a meeting in two hours and Heero has just texted me; he will be coming to pick me up in an hour". Noin has entered the dressing room since what seemed like hours with every wedding dress in the shop to try them on, the problem was she didn't show them to her "maids of honor" yet, 'She wanted to pick the perfect one herself _then_ show it to them' which was getting on both Anne and Relena's nerves.

Anne sighed and shock her head, "I think if she gets the chance she'll make us go to all earth's shops to find the 'perfect' dress, maybe the colonies too." she answered in a whisper too; if Noin heard them complaining she'd probably kill them both.

Both Relena and Anne sighed and looked out of the window again. Anne looked at the cars, and smiled to herself at how ironic it was; all the time she had been in Oz, she had done missions, operations and made planes, even killed people, and now she couldn't take it to set in a dressing room for a couple of hours. But to say the truth, right now, the idea of going back in time and do more suicidal missions seemed a lot more appealing than staying there for another minute!

She got up and went to the door which Noin was behind, "Come on out, Noin! You can't stay in there all day long! Get out so we can see you!" she said knocking on the door.

"Come on, Anne! Just give me a second!" Noin shouted back.

"Noin, trust me, if you didn't get out in a second, I _swear_ I'm gonna get in there and kick you out myself!" she shouted back, her voice got the authority that used to have it in the past, she even saw Relena flinching out a little from the corner of her eye.

It was really a second later that Noin came out. She looked so beautiful in that dress; it was a strapless simple white dress with a little pinkish satin bow on the waist, she looked so marvelous that Anne had to let an "Awww" escape her in spite of her anger.

"Noin! You look amazing!" Relena exhaled going to her and holding the dress for her to be able to walk to the mirror.

"You do, Noin. Really, you look breathtaking!" Anne said when Noin looked at her.

"Do you really think so, guys?" she said looking at herself in the full length mirror.

"Noin, if you don't buy this dress, _I_'m going to!" Anne laughed to her.

...

Half of an hour later the girls were at Starbucks drinking some coffee after they finally managed to convince Noin to buy the dress. They were waiting for Heero to pick up Relena. In fifteen minutes he came and they left.

"Now, do you mind telling me what's gotten in to you recently?" Noin asked once she and Anne were alone.

"What do you mean?"

"Ah... Come on... You know what I mean…" she looked at Anne with a look she perfectly knew, but Anne still played it cool that Noin finally added; "You and Treize?"

Anne let a little laugh escape her, who knew that even as Noin was crazily into the wedding would really find time to think about Anne's life. But when Noin's serious look didn't go away, she had to answer; "Seriously, Noin, nothing is going on."

"Yeah, right," Noin laughed too, "Anne, I have been working with you for almost two years now, and I've never seen you this happy before... and don't try to tell me that it has nothing to do with Treize's return from the dead!"

Anne sighed, "Well, what does that have to do with anything?"

"It has to do with the fact that you're finally laughing, Anne! And I mean _really_ laughing. Only yesterday you laughed on one of Duo's awful jokes, and you're telling me what that has to do with anything?"

Anne smiled, "come on, you know that joke _was_ funny,"

"Don't change the subject!" Noin joked.

Ah, who was she kidding, Noin won't drop this. She knew that Noin was worried about her and that she won't let this go till she hears full details, the problem was there were no details to begin with, Treize hasn't mentioned what happened in the meeting room the first day of his return and she didn't as well, it was more comfortable to both of them that way.

"Well?" Noin asked at last.

"Noin, believe me, nothing is going on… and… I don't _want_ it to." she confessed that last sentence shyly.

"Ah, Come on Anne! You and Treize are a _meant to be_." Anne laughed at that. "And I'm not just saying this; you and Trieze have always been for each other." Noin said seriously.

"Nothing is meant to be, Noin." Anne said that looking down, suddenly her coffee looking a lot more interesting than observing her best friend's face.

"Anne, is this about your brother?" Noin asked carefully, she didn't want to upset Anne but she was also worried about her.

"No," Anne answered automatically, "and even if it wasn't for my brother, why would Treize be interested in _me_?" she stopped then continued to stop Noin from protesting again, "Look, let's just leave it here, okay? I just... Noin, I just barely got my life to be some kind of normal, I just want to enjoy it for a while, okay?"

Noin didn't protest more, she only sighed, "I just want you to know one thing that this 'normal' situation won't last for too long, I just know it... You too are a_ must-be_ and the longer you fight it the stronger the explosion will be."

Anne laughed at that, "_explosion_?"

"Laugh if you want, but know this, Anne; you both are going to tell each other your true feelings and from what I'm seeing it won't be long till you do."

Anne continued laughing but lowered her voice politely, she didn't want to offend Noin, but she really didn't see any of that coming.

"Listen, let's just... enough about me. Tell me, how is Zechs handling all the wedding drama these days?"

"Don't get me started on Zechs, he doesn't even sound interested in the whole thing," Anne smiled as Noin begun telling her all the things Zechs didn't help her with, she felt a little guilty but that was the only way to get Noin to stop her predictions on her and Treize.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Hope you enjoyed! As usual, please leave a review, I love hearing what you guys think! _


	5. Chapter 4: Under Control

_A/N: as I promised, chapter 4! Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Under control**_

It was Friday and Anne was still at her office. It's been a couple of weeks since Treize's return, yet it felt like he was never been gone in the first place. She couldn't even remember how her life was before that, how was she able to endure going home and not seeing him there? She shoved that thought away and smiled, reminding herself that she doesn't have to even think about that anymore, he was with her now; she doesn't have to miss him ever again.

Of course, nothing had happened between them, since what happened in that meeting room the morning of his return. She didn't mention it and he didn't bring it up as well. She didn't want to make things weird between them; him staying by her side was enough for her at the moment.

Her week went smoothly, except the fact of her checking the clock on her desk every few seconds. For the past few weeks, she couldn't wait to get home, for the first time in her _new _life she actually wanted to get home early.

She checked the clock for what seemed like the thousand time that day, it was almost eight thirty.

"Dorothy, is there anything else that needs to be taken care of for the night?" she said to her comb.

"Yes, Lady… Ummm… Dr. Po is here and she wants to talk to you".

"Oh, I forgot about that" She muttered under her breath, "Can you please send her in?"

A second passed, the door was opened and Sally got in.

"I'm so sorry, Sally. I completely forgot about our appointment-" Anne started apologizing to her, pointing at the chair for her to sit in.

"It's okay, I figured you will," Sally took the chair; "taking in consideration what happened." She smiled referring to something. "I thought I might come."

Anne couldn't help but smile too, "thank you, but does that mean that something serious has-"

"Oh! No, no. I didn't think I'd frighten you by coming!" Sally laughed. "But, yes your test results came up."

"Sally, please, I've been an Oz soldier, whatever it was I beg you to tell me the truth. I can take it, whatever it was." Une answered clearly worried.

"Ah… Anne, it's not that serious! Trust me," Sally now answered much seriously.

"As long as you promise me you won't hide anything from me,"

"Okay then," Sally said. "I got your results this morning; it's nothing that serious I promise." Une seemed to relax a little, but Sally has promised to be direct. "It's just that I'm a little concerned-"

"What do you mean?" Une seemed fearful. "Is it back?"

"No, it's not that, it's just…" she paused looking for words, "Look, Une. The disease you had is new to all of us, I spent almost my whole carrier in space and I hadn't come across a case like yours."

"Sally, we've discussed this before, I..."

"Anne, I know," Sally interrupted, "it's just all what I mean I've treated people with your disease, but _not_ your condition."

"Is it that bad?" _Oh, please. Please, not now, not that I finally found a reason to continue living..._

"No, on the contrary! It's that your case is not serious is what concerns me. People that I've treated here had the disease completely; their bodies were exposed to the radiation with no protection at whatsoever."

"And I?"

"You, on the other hand, have been exposed to it while wearing protection, but it wasn't that good, and that is the problem."

"The problem is that I _wasn't _exposed to radiation?" Une was confused now.

"Fully, you weren't exposed fully. I, till this moment, have not come across a condition like yours, the amount of damage the radiation caused in your body was very minor that almost no visible symptoms appeared, and that's what concerns me." Sally felt relieved when that concerned look left Une face. "You see, all I want to say is that you really need to take good care of yourself, Anne. You will have to, and I'm not taking no for an answer, come to my clinic or the hospital to take full examination regularly." Sally showed she won't accept any arguing.

Une nodded, if Sally wasn't that concerned then it meant she doesn't have to worry that much. "I will, I promise, this time I'll come."

Sally smiled; pleased she finally managed to convince her to come to take those tests. "And another thing, Anne"

"Yes?"

"Look, I'll say this not as your doctor but as your friend," her voice lost its formality, "I really think you should tell someone about this," she was silent for a moment, deciding if it was better to continue or not, "and I don't mean _just_ Noin."

Anne opened her mouth to protest, but Sally stopped her, "Listen, I'm not trying to make you do anything against your well, it's just that... It's just that I think if -and I'm saying if- this gets any serious, someone needs to be with you." She said that ending discussion there, after all, Lady Une was an Oz soldier, and can be hard to convince at times...

"I'll leave now," Sally said getting up, Anne was about to say something when Sally smiled, "It's okay, I can see you can't wait to get home. I'll see you tomorrow."

Anne smiled as Sally left saying her last sentence.

As the door closed, she sighed and sat at her chair, she thought about what Sally said for a moment then decided to leave when she glanced at her watch and saw it was almost nine thirty.

…

It wasn't long till Anne was walking through the familiar hallways of the Khushrenada mansion; she was on her way to the rose garden. She couldn't prevent her heartbeat from racing as she approached the place she knew he would be in.

It's been like that for quit some time now, Treize seemed to really enjoy the luxury of peace life, well, except for the times he had to go out to talk with Romafellar's representatives. She offered him to take care of things for him, but he refused and insisted on doing it on his own. She didn't know what exactly happened between them, but he told her enough for her to understand that he confronted them, but, as it was expected, they denied it all, said that the people that practically 'kidnapped' him weren't from the foundation. Treize didn't seem surprised with this, and neither was Anne, she knew their ways of manipulations. Even when he took her to the place he was kept in, it was completely vacant, everything, even furniture, was gone.

Treize decided to leave it to this point, but he didn't gave up his position as the head of Romafellar or their 'representative', as much as it was nominal a position, since now the UESA was practically in charge of everything, he told her he would never give them the satisfaction of taking every influence his family ever had.

He offered her to stay in the house with him and Mariemaia, she accepted, since she had already sold her apartment after the war, also she couldn't possibly leave Marie alone.

Of course, she thought of all of those excuses later. When she told him she'll move out a couple of days after his return, her heart was tearing apart, leaving Marie was not an option even staying away from him after she finally got him back was driving her crazy, but she knew she couldn't stay any longer. They had no formal relation to each other, after all it was his house and his daughter, and if the press knew they'll start a huge story out of nothing. They've not stopped making stories and inventing romances between her and ever man she had ever worked with since the war, it's been like that since she started the Preventers. She wished they would focus on the things they've done after the war than her personal life, but with no use, it was like she and everyone else in the office have become celebrity over night. And she perfectly knew what the press will get out of this if they even smelled this news.

Back in the days of Oz, she used to stay a lot there; in the mansion. She hardly spent any time in her apartment, especially in the days which everything finally was falling into place; she spent night and day with him.

Treize was completely surprised when she told him that she was leaving, he absolutely refused to even consider it, and told her he'd move out if she wanted to. So, she stayed. Now everyday when she comes home, they set together at the garden and talk. She liked talking to him, they talked about everything, she told him about what happened after the war in details, about the Preventers foundation, how she put her whole being and energy to make the whole project come into reality, and how she had finally convinced the president to accept the fact that they needed some mobile suits to be ready just in case, especially after what happened last Christmas.

She had other reasons to do that, but she would never tell anyone, even him; she had to make it up for the things she'd done during the war and the only way was to try to protect the peace everyone fought to get to.

Treize liked to hear about the things she has done so far, and she enjoyed that too. He offered her help many times, she even asked him if he wanted to become a part of their Preventers; he politely refused, and she didn't expect anything else, she knew him too very well.

When Anne finally got to the door that led to the garden she slowed down, fixed her hair, and regretted she not glancing in the mirror on her way, but all of those feelings disappeared once she saw him sitting there, in his perfect looks, like not a day has passed since the war. She felt like she was still colonel Une and was coming to give her last report about battle.

She approached him when he glanced her at the entrance, he smiled and she responded with a smile as well. She had to put her whole strength in it to prevent herself from running to him.

"Good evening, sir" she said when she became close enough. She didn't lose her formality with him even with his constant attempts, she told him it was more comfortable for her that way and he didn't try to push it.

"Lady, why don't you sit with me? I'm sure you had quit a day." he said pouring tea in another china cup of that he was holding.

"You have no idea, thank you." she sat and took the cup of his hand, her hand trembled at the almost touch between their fingers.

"Dorothy hadn't caused you much trouble I hope." he said smiling. He liked to joke about her hiring Dorothy as her aid.

She couldn't help that smile that spread on her lips, "Not just her, but everyone, it seemed that every Preventers office we have in every city in the world decided to give their reports today! I don't know what's gotten into everyone." she felt happy as she told him about her day.

"No one said peace would be easy," he commented when she was done. She couldn't help but to giggle, he was actually joking about what he almost gave his life to achieve.

They continued talking till someone came from the inside; Une couldn't really tell who it was till he was near them. It was Benjamin, one of the servants.

"Sir, miss. Sorry to disturb you but miss Marie wouldn't sleep till you come and see her Miss." he said addressing Une.

"Marie is still up till this hour?" she glanced at her watch, it was almost eleven, she was angry now, they all had specific orders concerning Mariemaia, what the heck is wrong with everyone today?

"We told her you were at work but she wouldn't listen, she said she'd wait till you were home," the servant answered obviously scared of his mistress.

Treize didn't say anything, if anything he had to stop himself from smiling; he didn't know how much he missed her till he saw her talking like that, he had hopped that this tough side of her hadn't gone away.

"Sir, you'll have to excuse me, I'll go see what's wrong." she said getting up.

"Oh, of course, take your time." he said a little astonished, watching her getting up and walking inside, almost running, he didn't know that she and Mariemaia managed to relate so much in such a short time.

…

"Marie? Are you awake, honey?" Lady Une said walking in the dimly lightened room, she knew her way very well; she used to come there so many times to comfort her daughter when she had nightmares, but that didn't happen in a long time...

"Mommy? They said that you weren't home!" Marie reached for her mother out of bed.

"Yes, honey, I wasn't, I just got here." she sat next to her on the bed, she could see that the girl was indeed in need for her. "What is it, sweetie?" she said in the softest voice she managed, her anger vaporized as soon as she saw the little girl's face.

"I wanted to talk to you," she confessed shyly.

"What is it honey? You know you can tell me anything anytime you want." Une held her daughter's hand in hers. "Now, what's that's you wanted to tell me?"

"Mommy, do you think that daddy is angry with me?" she finally said in a very low voice, Une couldn't help but let a little smile get to her face; no matter how much Marie shows that she's strong infront of everyone, she's still a young girl that needs her mother.

"Oh, honey, why would he be?" she stroke the child's ginger hair.

"It's just that, it's just that... All that time all what I did was against his wishes, I almost destroyed everything he or you ever worked for!" her voice was filled with tears, Une could feel them. "I didn't follow his legacy, mom! All what I did was..."

"Marie," Une said interrupting a little surprised, "honey, that happened a long time ago, besides that wasn't your fault, it was the fault of a man who was supposed to be a father to you, but instead used you." she was silent for a moment, trying to know if the child's silent sops stopped, "it wasn't your fault, Marie" she repeated in a low voice as the girl buried her face in her lap.

"Marie, I thought we talked about this, what brought this up?" she asked the girl when she was calm enough.

"I was just thinking about it, I was scared that if he knew what I did, that he might hate me for understanding what he wanted the wrong way." she said looking up at lady Une from her lap, tears were glowing in her blue eyes from the moon light that was coming from the slightly opened curtains.

"Marie," Une repeated, "Listen to me, honey, don't ever let anything let you think that your father might ever hate you, your father loves you sweetie, believe me, any father would be thrilled to have a child like you."

That made the girl smile for lady Une who started to brush her hair with her fingers.

"Besides, I guess I've never told you this before, but… you are not the only one who understood those ideals the wrong way," Une confessed to her daughter in a low voice.

"I'm not?"

"No," Une shock her head with a sad smile, "I had… for a long time." she didn't like to remember the awful things she had done, but if telling the child those things would make her feel a little better, she'd do it.

"I had done things," she continued careful not to frighten the child, "things that even if I regretted for the rest of my life, I don't think I'm going to make it up for the people I've hurt them with." she could feel Mariemaia's drying her tears trying to listen to her mother's low voiced confessions.

"But Marie, honey, we have all done things we regret in that war, not your father and I alone, everyone, but we are learning to live with them. We have to, or else we're going to lose the things that make us able to move on.

"You're still a child, Marie," she could feel Mariemaia's silent protests, so she continued, "even though I know you don't like me to tell you that, but you are, and you deserve to live that way, you don't deserve anyone to tell you otherwise,"

Mariemaia got her head out of her mother's lap and laid back on her bed, Une smiled to her.

"Marie, your father and I love you so much, do know what that means? To love someone unconditionally? It means that you are able to accept them the way they are, not the way you want them to be, it means that you love them with their flaws, with their mistakes, because that's who they are, and those flaws are what make them the people you love."

Mariemaia didn't protest to that she just hugged her mother and whispered, "I love you, mommy."

"Oh, honey, I love you too." Une said kissing her head and putting her to sleep. "Now, you've been up for quit late, young lady, you need to sleep. You don't want to sleep in school tomorrow now, do you?" she smiled to her.

Marie replied with a smile as well and closed her eyes.

Lady Une sighed as she reached to the door of Mariemaia's bedroom, she had no idea that the girl would still remember all of that from the last war, she was only seven...

Her thoughts stopped here as she closed the door and felt she hit something, she opened her eyes to see Trieze trying to give her a hand to get up, apparently, she had stumbled into him.

* * *

_**A/N:** Please don't forget to leave a review! I'd really appreciate any feedback! _


End file.
